Desire & Deceit
by slyaero13
Summary: Ron & Hermione finally get together over the summer but shes not happy. when she returns to Hogwarts for her 6th year she finds someone who can fulfill all of her needs. but its someone she can never be with. she gets him at price.HGDM.
1. Prologue

**Desire & Deceit **

Prologue

She had lain on the bed for hours, letting the bitter anguish that had consumed her slowly filter out through her tears. She had started thinking about everything that had happened, about how blind and stupid she had been, and about much she hated them both. No not him, just her. He would have never had gone to her willingly. She must have bewitched him somehow. Yes, that had to be it. He would have never left her for that pathetic mugblood. But deep inside she didn't believe it.

She got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror. The tear stains on her face were streaked with black from the mascara that had washed out of her eyelashes. She was still pretty. Her features were better than hers at least. The raven hair that surrounded her face was always soft and shiny. She had luscious curves and was the most popular girl in Slytherin house. The mudblood couldn't boast any of that. _Then why did he choose her over me!_ The anguish and despair that had filled her only a moment ago now quickly turned to anger. Then from anger to rage. Then from rage to hatred.

She turned around and flung herself at the large black trunk that rested at the foot of her four-poster bed. She started digging through it, throwing things out right and left, searching for something. A scream escaped her, signifying that she had found what she had been looking for. She hurled it against the stone dormitory wall. Shattered glass flew across the room. The enraged girl whispered a few choice words and a jet of orange light spewed from the thin wooden wand held in her right hand. The wooden frame was quickly incinerated, then she noticed that the picture had gotten separated. After a hurried search, she found that it slid up under another bed. She pulled it out and gave a last look to the boy with silvery-blond hair it was of before dropping it and setting it on fire as well. She watched as it crumpled up then turned to ash.

The hate that filled her was indescribable. She wanted vengeance, she wanted to make them both pay. She would make him pay by taking her from him. She would make her pay by taking everything from her, by torturing her, by making her wish for death, and by eventually granting that wish. Yes…oh yes. That is how she would do it, but she would need help. Who would help her do this to them?

She walked back over to the mirror to find that her face was on fire with hate and fury. It made her ugly. Hideous in fact. She banged her head against it causing it to crack into thousands of tiny pieces and causing it to scratch her face. Blood was getting into her eyes. She shrieked, swore, and sent the mirror flying towards the floor. The last thing she did before collapsing onto the cold, hard, stone floor beneath her was look up at the ceiling and screech "I'll get you Hermione Granger if it's the thing I do!"


	2. Chapter 1: I Said No

**Desire & Deceit**

Chapter 1: I Said No

" Ron, I said no. Not now, not tonight", she sighed. They had been through this before. Every night they went further. Every night he asked. Every night she said no. Every night he let it go at that. But for some reason, he just wouldn't drop it tonight.

" Why? You've said no every night since the beginning of August yet every night here you are in my bed. Every night we get further into it. I love you Mione and I don't want to rush you, but you aren't making this easy for me. Why are you holding back when you know you want to?"

" I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want I just don't want to do this…."

" It's just that you don't want to do it with me, right? Is that what you're trying to say? If that's the case all you have to do is say the word and I won't bother you anymore."

" Wha……….. Ron that's not it! I just don't want to have sex right now! Can you please not make a big deal out of this?"

" Why not now? You said you wanted to wait until you were in love to have sex. Are you trying to say that you don't love me?"

" No………I….. uh…………I just……..uugggh! Listen to me I just don't want to be like Harry and Ginny where all their relationship right now is sex! I feel that if we make love now we won't have anything else going for us except that. I want more than that."

" Well, if you had just told me that in the first place we wouldn't be having this proble…………. Wait a minute! What did you say about Harry and Ginny?"

" Who me? I didn't say anything."

" Don't lie to me Hermione! Are they sleeping together?"

" Ron please don't get mad. This is why they didn't say anything to you in the first place."

" WWHHAAATT! I'm gonna kill him!" He ran out of the room with a murderous look on his face.

" Ron wait", Hermione called after him. _Oh well, _she thought, _at least Ginny and Harry can handle themselves._ They were going to be pissed at her in the morning, but right then, she didn't give a damn. All she wanted to do was go to bed. She quickly put her pajamas back on and slipped out of Ron's room. She fell backwards onto her bed and sighed. Ron was right she didn't love him and she didn't want to sleep with him. It didn't make any sense, she had had feelings for him since she was eleven. Why was it different know? Why was Ron so unsatisfactory? She had wanted him ever since they first met? Why didn't she want him any more? If not him then who did she want?

She fell asleep thinking about Ron, but she didn't stay asleep long. She had been awoken by her dream. It wasn't a nightmare. As a matter of fact it was a really, really good dream. She had had before too, about every night for the past year. But she never saw the face of the guy she was making love to, she always woke up before she saw his face and it was starting to get aggravating. She wanted to know who he was. She wanted him.

Hermione woke up the next morning to smell of food and to bright sunshine streaming in through the bedroom window. She got up, dressed, and went down stairs to find Mrs. Weasley in an empty kitchen.

" Good morning Mrs. Weasley", she said cheerfully.

" Oh, good morning Hermione dear. You're the first one up. Actually I'm surprised you're up so early, it's only 6:30."

" I didn't realize it was so early. Well since I'm down here, is there anything I can do to help?"

Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley finish up the breakfast then went to wake everybody else up. As she predicted, Ginny and Harry were both furious with her, but she knew they'd get over it by dinner so she ignored it. Then she went to wake up Ron.

" Good morning Ron."

He returned her greeting with a playful peck on the cheek. As she turned to leave he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed with him. He let his weight push into her, making her fall backwards. She let his kisses travel from her mouth, down her neck, to her breasts, then back up again. She closed her eyes and pretended it was the man from her dreams. She let a soft moan escape her lips as she embraced the memory of his touch. Ron took it as a sign to go further. He slowly undid her pants, then pulled them and her panties off with one swift motion. Then he pulled his boxers down and proceeded to take her. The feeling of his erect cock against her thigh made her forget reality, she believed she was in the dream. She opened her legs to receive him and he entered her. He came quickly so it was over soon. She slowly opened her eyes, and before reality could hit her, she saw a pair of piercing gray eyes looking into hers. Then the turned into Ron's dull brown eyes and she realized what she had let happen.


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Desire & Deceit**

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Ron appeared in the kitchen about five minutes later. Hermione came down about fifteen minutes after Ron. Nobody could tell that anything had just happened between the two. Nobody except Harry. He saw that something was up when Ron sauntered into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear, oblivious to everything except his own thoughts. After last night he thought that Ron would come in looking like he wanted to kill him. Then he saw the look of utter shock mingled with horror and disbelief on an extremely disheveled Hermione's face. It was obvious that she had tried to straighten herself out as best she could and she seemed oddly distracted. Harry realized at once that they had just had sex, but by the way Hermione was acting, he was starting to wonder if it had been consensual. He wanted to talk to her, to see if she was alright. It seemed like breakfast to forever and when it did end, Hermione was nowhere to be found. He looked all around inside the house, but he couldn't find her. He decided to see if Ginny knew where she was.

" No I don't where the traitor went and to tell you the truth, I don't give a fuck! My question is why the hell do you wanna know?"

" She just seemed really upset about something at breakfast and I wanna see if she's okay, if that's okay with you!"

" First of all, I don't appreciate the sarcasm. Secondly, no it's bloody fucking okay with me. She told my brother we're sleeping together. Now he wants to kill your stupid ass and he thinks I'm some kinda damn whore. So no it's not okay with me, Harry. And it shouldn't be okay with you either, if you even give a damn about me!"

" Ginny, don't be that way. You know I lo…… I mean you know I care about you. Just calm down, you're over reacting."

" Don't tell me to calm down and I'm not over reacting either!"

" Yes you are. Ron doesn't think you're a whore, he was just mad because now he knows what a freak his little sister. He was disappointed in you too. Just give him some time to get over it. Yes, he wanted to kill me but that reaction is one I understand completely. All he was doing was trying to protect

you from getting hurt, so excuse me if I'm not really mad at Ron about any of what happened last night. And I'm not mad at Hermione anymore either. She didn't mean to tell him, it probably just slipped, and it was about time for Ron to find out what's going on between us anyway. He as my best friend and your brother, actually has a right to know how you and feel about each other. Just calm down, alright? Now, I'm gonna go and find Hermione because I seriously need to talk to her about something important."

Harry kissed Ginny softly on the cheek, got up off her bed, and turned to leave when Ginny got up and caught him by the arm.

" Harry wait. You're right and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out it's just that I…….."

" Yeah I know. It's alright. We'll talk about this some more later, okay baby?"

" Yeah. Oh wait….. Hermione is somewhere in the garden."

" I figured you knew where she was."

He smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her. Ginny opened her mouth to fully receive his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and playfully slipped her tongue into his mouth. Harry did the same to her, their tongues fought, and his eventually won out. He kept slipping it in and out, exploring every surface of her mouth. He slid his hands up and down her back as she ran her fingers through his thick black hair, making it messier than ever. After what seemed like hours, they separated.

" Thanks Gin", he whispered in her ear. He gave her a quick kiss and was out the door.

" I love you, Harry", she whispered after him. Ginny sighed and walked over to the mirror set above her nightstand. As she looked at her reflection she wondered to herself, _does he love me back?_

Hermione had been rest against a tree in the rear of the garden. She had been deep in thought, so she didn't hear Harry's approaching footsteps.

" Um, Hermione…………Hermione!"

" Huh! What! Oh, hi Harry. What's up?"

" I should be asking you that. Hermione I know something is bothering you. What is it?"

" I don't want to talk about."

" It's about Ron, isn't it? He didn't force himself on you did he?"

" What! Harry no! Ron would never do anything like that!"

" Sorry. It's just that I know you guys had sex before you came down for breakfast, and you didn't seem to happy about it. I was worried that ….."

" Could anybody else tell?"

" Nobody else was paying attention."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, Hermes. I'm one-hundred percent sure that nobody else saw what was going on."

" Just checking and don't call me that."

" Fine, so what did happen this morning?"

Hermione sat there and told him what happened, which led to more questions. She answered as best she could, until she got to the part about the dream.

" So, you have no idea who this dream guy is?"

" No, but I wish I did."

" What does he have to do with you and Ron though?"

" I'm not sure but I know that I don't love Ron anymore and I don't want to be with him ever again. It feels so wrong with him. But the dream guy, it feels right with him. I don't understand it at all."

" Wish I could help you out there Hermione, but…….."

" Hey guys, there you are. Mum's going mental looking for you two. Hurry up so we can leave."

" Right, we'll be there in a minute Ron."

" Are you going to be okay Hermione?"

"Yeah, let's go or we might not get a chance to go see Fred and George's shop."

They got up and walked back to the house in silence. They got there to find everybody else standing by the kitchen fireplace, waiting for them. Harry and Hermione quickly ran upstairs to grab their moneybags, and then they went down stairs again to take the quick trip by floo powder, to Diagon Alley.

Their first stop was Flourish & Blotts, followed by Eyelops, Madam Malkin's, and the apothecary. Then they made their way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Fred and George had seriously outdone themselves this time. The shop was amazing. Hermione wandered towards the back, away from the rest of her party. She heard someone call her name, so she turned around, right into somebody else. She looked up to find a pair of all too familiar gray eyes staring back into hers. Then she heard Ron's voice shout

" Get your hands off of her, Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 3: Draco's Eyes

**Desire & Deceit**

Chapter 3:Draco's Eyes

Draco had just become aware that his hands were gently gripping someone's shoulders, he had been too captivated by warm brown eyes to notice what his hands were doing. He stood in utter confusion until a menacingly loud voice woke him from his stupor.

" I said take your hands off of her!"

It was then that Draco realized that the someone he had been holding was none other than Hermione Granger. He quickly relinquished his grip on her and shoved her away.

" As if I wanted my hands on her! She's the one who came running into my arms. Now look at me! I'm filthy and I reek! Thank you very much you dirty little mudblood! Now if you'd excuse I have to go home, shower, and burn these robes!"

Draco shot past Ron and Harry towards the door feeling very….. well he couldn't figure out exactly what he felt. When he reached the exit he turned around saw Hermione sobbing into Ron's shoulder. He ran out the door and bolted to Flourish and Blotts where his mother was picking up his new schoolbooks.

" Mother could we please leave now?"

" What's the matter? You don't look well, is everything alright?"

" Yes… I mean no……I mea…….. I'm not feeling well. Could we go back so I could lie down for a bit?"

" Just let me pay for these, then we may leave."

" Thank you, Mother."

He went outside and sat down, his back resting against the wall of the store. He hadn't wanted to sound so mean back at the joke shop, he had just been trying to save face. He didn't mean to make her cry. He had never meant to make Hermione cry. But why was that? Draco had never understood his constant need to impress her. Not to belittle her accomplishments but to impress her with his. He had, ever since he had first met Granger, felt beneath her. Why did he feel the way he felt about her? What exactly was it that he felt about her? He had always liked her and wanted to know her, but she hated him. Hated him because of his father, they way he acted, and they way he treated Potter and Weasley. The only reason he treated them badly was because they were always with Hermione, and it made him insanely jealous. He knew deep inside that he had always loved her and always would. But it was pointless to care because she would never feel the same. He would have to go on pretending, dreaming, and deceiving everybody, including himself.

Back at the Manor, Draco stood staring at the mirror on his bedroom wall. He was disgusted with what he saw staring back at him. A cruel, womanizing, sadist with no soul. It used everyone and everything in its wake to attain nothing in particular, except a self-assuring sense of power. Draco Malfoy saw himself.

He sighed and walked over to his bed. He let himself fall backwards. That wasn't him, not really. That's the face he showed to everybody else but himself. How could he allow himself to become this monster? He was becoming everything he hated. He wasn't like his friends who were proud of the fact that their parents were death eaters. He wasn't like his parents who worshipped the ground the Dark Lord walked over. He didn't believe in the whole pureblood mania or the stupid shit that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named preached. He knew it was wrong with every fiber of his being, yet was still being pushed into it. After the end of his seventh year of Hogwarts, his family and friends and the Dark Lord himself would expect him to become a death eater. It was becoming more than he could bear and he was beginning to rather face the wrath of everyone he knew than carry on the charade any longer. But he couldn't let the people that he loved die because of him. He had no choice but to continue living this way. He only wished that she could see that. See things the way he saw them, through his eyes.

-

Salty tears were stinging her eyes and burning her cheeks. Her face was buried deep into her boyfriend's shoulder. She could feel his arms holding her tightly, but wasn't comforted in the least. No one could hurt her like Malfoy could and whenever he did; she could feel his words cutting into her like a sharp blade. And the wounds inflicted by him never fully healed. Two strong hands gripped her shoulders and a soft voice whispered

" Come on Hermione, let's get you upstairs."

Hermione turned to face the speaker and saw two identical, befreckled redheads towering over her. She nodded gratefully and followed George upstairs to the apartment above the store. Fred stayed behind long enough to find Ginny and inform the staff that if Draco Malfoy ever tried to enter the store again, to use whatever hexes, curses, and/or jinxes they could think up off the tops of their heads. Ginny smiled to herself, thinking that her brothers had to be the most caring people she would ever meet, no matter how they acted otherwise. She followed Fred upstairs. She found George patting Hermione's shoulder while waving his wand around, trying to clear of the cluttered kitchen surfaces. George exchanged a significant glance with Fred before they left together. Ginny walked over to the table in the center of the room and took a seat across from her best friend.

" So, what's really bothering you? And don't give me any of that crap about it being just what Draco said. I know there something else and the twins see it to. So come on, fess up?"

" It's nothing. Just leave it alone, ok."

" No the bloody hell it's not ok. So tell me what the fuck is going on!"

" Have you ever felt like you're living a lie and that the person who is supposed to care about most is just using you?"

" This is about Ron isn't it? You guys finally did it didn't you?"

Hermione nodded slowly and sighed. If Harry and Ginny could see that she and Ron had fucked, how many other people could?

" How? When? Why? Wait I sec, I honestly don't want the how. But the when and why are still a need to know."

" This morning and I don't really know why. I think I was just tired of fighting it. I just let it happen, but I so did not want it to."

" Wait a minute, this morning! Is that what you were doing when you disappeared before breakfast? Ewww!"

" Shut up! But it's not just the whole thing with Ron. It's the guy from my dreams. Well I figured out who he is."

" What? Who is he?" Ginny gasped as she saw the look on Hermione's face, " Hermione no. Are you serious? Malfoy? How could you tell?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, unshed tears make her brown eyes glisten.

" Draco's eyes."


End file.
